Cocktail Improvisé
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Ichigo s'est laissé pousser les cheveux à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, ils sont devenus tellement longs qu'ils finissent juste en dessous de ses fesses. Grimmjow est acteur et vient de se faire virer, blessé dans son orgueil il n'a qu'une envie: boire pour oublier. Par une nuit pluvieuse, ils se rencontrent dans le bar où Ichigo travaille.
1. Synopsis

_Synopsis_

Par une nuit de pluie, une coupure de courant touche la ville. Ichigo se retrouve plongé dans le noir, lorsqu'une personne rentre dans le dernier étage du bâtiment. Ce même étage est occupé par le célèbre bar «Hikari no Sakura», un établissement créé par Kuchiki Byakuya où est employé Ichigo en tant que barman. La rencontre entre notre barman et l'acteur aux cheveux bleu changera bien des choses dans le quotidien d'Ichigo, à commencer par les fréquentations de son appartement...

* * *

Ichigo est bi, a un énorme secret et son cœur est devenu froid...Grimmjow s'est fait virer de son métier d'acteur par Aizen Sosûke, son manager. Ils se rencontreront sur le lieux de travail d'Ichigo et seront amenés à se voir rapidement. Ichigo à de gros secrets, un Grimmjow intrigué et blessé dans son orgueil par Ichigo lui-même va tenter de percer la carapace du rouquin...

* * *

Pour info: Ichigo à la coupe de cheveux à la Getsuga Tensho. J'espère pouvoir poster le premier "vrai" chapitre bientôt. Voilà deux versions différentes, elles se complètent plus ou moins. J'espère que vous aimerez mes synopsis. J'ai du remettre en ligne le chapitre car la version corrigée ne s'affichait pas. Désolée du dérangement.

J'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec la publication de mes chapitres: soit il m'enlève tous les caractères spéciaux, soit il m'enlève tous les sauts à la ligne. Quelqu'un a des conseils? Le programme de traitement de texte que j'utilise est "OpenOffice 1.1", j'ai essayé:

HTML = sauts à la ligne virés

odt = sauts à la ligne virés

txt = caractères spéciaux (ê, â, à, é, è, ï, ù,...) et les guillemets virés

S'il vous plaît aidez-moi, j'aimerai poster mon chapitre 1 et avoir vos réactions!


	2. Chapter 1 - Coupure de courant

Titre: Cocktail Improvisé  
Auteur: Yoru-no-Akuma  
Beta-Lectrice: j'en ai pas. Ça tente quelqu'un?  
Rating: M, c'est pas pour rien (je n'avais pas pensé mettre un lemon dès le premier chapitre mais c'est venu naturellement)  
Genres: Romance, humour, mystère  
Disclaimer: Bleach appartient encore et toujours à Tite Kubo, mais depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde est au courant.

-S'il vous plaît lisez ce chapitre doucement, très douuuuceeemeeent. Comme je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite c'est pour éviter que vous ne souffriez, c'est pour votre bien-

Bonjour à vous! Merci pour vos reviews/follows/favrorites/encouragements/menaces- de-mort-dissimulées-si-je-ne-poste-pas-la-suite/et c... Oui je sais ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai mis le/ les prologues (qui sont en entier sur ma fiche, alors allez voir MAINTENANT!) mais je dois bosser pour mes repêches (math et histoire, berk! Surtout math) et ça me donne la trop belle occasion de poster ce chapitre le jour de l'annif' de...GRIMMY! (Même si je le poste beaucoup plus tard, car n'étant pas satisfaite de mon chapitre je l'ai retravaillé) Bon anniversaire à toi ô Grand Roi Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Chaque 31 juillet tu as un an de plus (ce dont tu dois te foutre royalement), en tant que moi-même je suis honorée de te faire ce MAGNIFIQUE présent et- BREEEF! On s'en fout voilà le chapitre:

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Coupure de courant par une nuit de pluie_

«Je me demande si un jour, quelqu'un arrivera à percer ma carapace et à rentrer dans mon cœur... Hum, ça serait sans doute amusant! Je jouerais sûrement un peu, avant de me lasser et de trouver un moyen de faire dégager l'idiot ou l'idiote qui se sera cassé le nez sur mon cœur blindé.»

Ichigo émit un léger ricanement. S'il n'avait pas été seul dans la pièce, les personnes l'entourant auraient appelé les services psychiatriques rapidement. Mais comme il rêvassait derrière le comptoir du bar, pour le moment désert, où il était employé en attendant qu'un client arrive et qu'il puisse le servir. Il joua un instant avec ses longs cheveux désormais noirs. Il se les étaient teintés trois jours au par avant, après avoir surmonté un choc émotionnel particulièrement dévastateur qui l'avait empêché de venir travailler pendant deux semaines.

«Il n'y a vraiment personne aujourd'hui... Je suppose que le déluge qui s'abat dehors y est pour quelque chose, mais quand même on est jeudi soir! Et le jeudi il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. On se croirait en automne alors que c'est la fin de l'hiver et qu'il pleut des cordes!»

Il réfléchit encore un instant, puis laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il travaillais depuis trois mois dans le prestigieux bar «Hikari no Sakura» qui était tenu par Kuchiki Byakuya, le grand frère de son amie d'enfance Rukia. En fait il avait été le tout premier employé de cet endroit; il venait de finir ses études et cherchait un travail lorsque Rukia lui avait dit que son frère avait peut-être un job pour lui. Kuchiki Byakuya avait besoin d'un barman compétent pour son nouveau bar qui ouvrirait six mois plus tard. Rukia, qui aimait bien les fêtes, savait qu'Ichigo conviendrait parfaitement au poste étant donné que c'était lui qui avait la tâche de préparer les cocktails lors de leurs petites/grosses fiestas. Ichigo avait donc accepté de passer voir le frère de son amie pour qu'ils en discutent, Rukia avait immédiatement appelé le bureau de son frère pour qu'une secrétaire rajoute l'entrevue au planning de l'homme d'affaires. Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo accompagné de Rukia, se rendait au bureau du buissnessfreezer (mwahaha je sais elle est nulle... mais j'ai pas ou résister au «congélateur d'affaires» qui donne mieux en anglais) comme ils l'avaient convenu. Le brun les reçut tout de suite, Rukia ayant convenu de l'heure et du jour, et ils s'assirent donc dans les confortables sièges de cuir véritable du bureau. Ils avaient parlé des aptitudes du futur barman, qui avait fait une démonstration spectaculaire de ses talents, et du salaire que le jeune homme percevrait dès l'ouverture du bar. Ichigo s'était étonné du montant proposé mais comprit vite grâce à une petit explication si précise et glaciale qu'elle aurait pu atteindre une cible en plein dans le centre, geler la pauvre cible qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et même fendre la flèche tirée par Robin des Bois lors d'un tournoi et- BREF (excusez ce petit égarement, je suis dans une grave rechute de débiléite aigüe). Ichigo serait payé 468 000 yens (3 567 euros) par mois en contre partie de quoi il devait se comporter normalement en toutes circonstances, même si c'étaient des personnes connues (ouh là! J'ai failli taper «cunnues» qui vient de l'association des mots «cul» et «nu» et qui consiste à se balader les fesses à l'air. Chose que je faisait étant petite et que nous appelions comme ça avec mon paternel) et il devait aussi les écouter se plaindre/demander conseil/autres-exemples-que-j'ai-la-flemme-de-cher cher-mais-vous avez-saisi-l'idée. Il était aussi payé en conséquence de sa grande dextérité avec les verres/bouteilles/shakers/shooters/etc,... Après l'entretient Ichigo et Rukia avaient pris la direction du petit studio miteux d'étudiant appartenant à notre bien aimé «Kurosaaaakiii-kuuun», ce charmant havre de paix était situé dans les environs de leur fac. Ils avaient discuté longtemps et lorsque Rukia était rentrée chez elle, Ichigo était allé se coucher car il était épuisé.(être épuisé à cause d'un certain bleuté arrivera plus tard)

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, sortant Ichigo des ses pensées et le faisant sursauter.

- Manquait plus qu'ça, une coupure de courant! pesta-t-il. Comme si la pluie suffisait pas, il faut en plus que je n'aie plus de lumière!

Ichigo observa son lieu de travail à présent plongé dans le noir. Le bar occupait le dernier étage du bâtiment, le toit était une grande verrière qui couvrait toute la pièce et laissait passer la lumière des astres nocturnes. Sur le côté du bâtiment, un escalier avait été installé en cas de coupure de courant pour permettre aux clients d'avoir accès aux étages autrement que par l'ascenseur. Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se fermant à l'opposé du comptoir où se trouvait Ichigo, alertant ce dernier que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. L'étage n'avait pas été divisé en pièces distinctes mais des parois pouvaient être déplacée pour créer un espace intime à taille modulable selon les besoins des clients. Une allée centrale partait du comptoir dans plusieurs directions, dont la porte donnant sur l'escalier qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le comptoir et la porte étaient éloignés d'une vingtaine de mètre, la pièce étant plus longue que large. Il distingua une silhouette qui se glissait à l'intérieur mais ne pouvait distinguer rien de plus qu'une ombre. Ichigo se retourna et se retrouva face...à des verres et des bouteilles!(original pas vrai?) Il chercha à tâtons interrupteur du générateur de secours. Lorsque les lumières spécialement raccordées au générateur s'allumèrent, notre rouquin désormais noiraud tournait le dos à l'inconnu.(tout le monde sait déjà qui c'est pas vrai...c'est Yumichika bien sûr!) Les lampes de secours donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère feutrée et douce qui donnait envie de se confier pour se sentir moins seul, moins minable ou simplement pour avoir du soutient.

* * *

En rentrant dans ce bar, Grimmjow avait dans l'idée de boire jusqu'à la fermeture ou jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à l'état de loque humaine juste bonne à se faire marcher dessus sans rien ressentir. Il avait du monter toutes les marches parce que l'ascenseur sur la façade qui desservait normalement les étages refusait de venir le chercher.

- Journée d'merde! pesta-t-il avant de commencer à monter les escaliers d'un pas rageur.

Il avait sérieusement eu envie de partir à la recherche d'un autre bar mais il avait entendu dire que le «Hikari no Sakura» était un bar d'exception. D'après certaines personnes plus ou moins connues, ce bar avait le gros avantage de traiter les clients connus comme si ils étaient tout à fait normaux et leur assurait une tranquillité plus que bienvenue. En effet, ce n'est pas très agréable de sortir un soir boire dans un bar et de retrouver dans les jours suivants des photos/informations vous montrant en train de vous saouler ou de révéler que vous êtes soit disant «un être instable aux pulsions destructrices doublé d'un ivrogne incurable». Il se souvenait encore de cette fois là; il était allé boire tranquillement et avait fini complètement saoul, à hurler sur une fille repoussante qui le draguait plus que lourdement. Il avait jeté son verre à moitié vide par terre avant de se défouler sur une pauvre table qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il y avait aussi une règle au «Hikari no Sakura» qui engageait toute personne y entrant à ne pas importuner les autres clients, cela donnait au lieu un rôle de «zone neutre» où tout un chacun pouvait se détendre sans se préoccuper des autres.

Lorsque Grimmjow atteignit enfin le dernier étage; il était essoufflé, il avait chaud et ses vêtements trempés avaient transpercés. Il ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de ne voir aucune lumière alors que la porte était ouverte, ne se posant pas de questions il entra. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec derrière lui alors qu'il observait les lieux: une grande verrière qui laissait filtrer la lumière, des tables, des plantes, d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas identifier à cause de l'obscurité et ce qui semblait être le comptoir du bar. Des lampes s'allumèrent doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Les lumières tamisées donnaient un côté doux et confortable à l'espace. Il scruta le comptoir et vit qu'une personne était derrière. Assez grande, de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient à la mi-cuisse, des mains fines qui étaient posées sur un boîtier, il ne voyait pas plus que cela car la personne lui tournait le dos. Il supposa que c'était une barmaid d'après les longs cheveux et les mains fines, il espéra que ce ne serait pas une de ces cruches arrogantes qui le draguaient habituellement. Il avança rapidement pour se retrouver à un mètre du comptoir quand l'inconnue se retourna...révélant que c'était en fait un inconnu, il croisa le regard d'ambre bienveillant et observa l'homme en face de lui. Des épaules en trapèze, une taille fine, des avants-bras délicatement musclés, un visage harmonieux, des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, des mèches noires et soyeuses se balançant devant d'hypnotisants yeux bistrés. Puis il se rapprocha pour s'asseoir juste en face du barman qui le détaillait avec un sourire rassurant.

* * *

Ichigo se retourna et croisa un regard azur surpris qui le détaillait. Il étira un léger sourire en l'observant. Des cheveux bleu savamment décoiffés, des yeux d'un bleu pur reflétant les émotions, des traits turquoise sous les yeux, une bouche dévoilant des dents aiguisées, un torse large, des épaules noueuses, des bras forts, des abdos légèrement apparents sous le tissu mouillé, de longues jambes puissantes et une aura animale. L'homme s'assit en face de lui, aucun n'osant briser le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo demande d'une voix douce:

- Que puis-je vous servir?

- N'importe quel cocktail, improvise j'ai b'soin d'me changer les idées...répondit la voix grave du bleuté.

Ichigo se retourna pour chercher un verre cheminée (allez voir www. /magazine/materiel/verres si vous voyez pas à quoi ça correspond, en plus il y a une petite description), lorsqu'il vit la partie verres «spéciaux» il reposa celui qu'il avait en main sous le regard interrogateur du bleuté qui demanda:

- Eh, pourquoi t'change de verre? Il était bien l'autre.

- Vous avez dit avoir besoin de vous changer les idées, non? Alors je prend un verre moins classique qui vous plaira sûrement. Alcoolisé je suppose?

- Ouais, ça m'f'ras du bien après c'te journée d'merde.

Ichigo prit un verre cheminée «spécial» qui avait pourtant l'air tout à fait normal, se retourna vers Grimmjow et déposa le verre vide sur la surface lisse du comptoir. Grimmjow regardait le verre avec un air sceptique et un peu paumé. Ce. Verre. Était. Vide. Et banal.

- Il est t't à fait normal ton verre... Et y a rien d'dans pour info.

- Il n'est pas banal et oui, il est bien vide. Je sais quand même si j'ai mis quelque chose dedans ou pas.

- Pour moi il est banal.

- Mais il ne l'est pas!

- Prouve le.

- Bien évidement.

Ichigo prit des bouteilles, un shaker, et un seau à glace derrière lui puis se tourna vers Grimmjow qui l'observait toujours. Il commença à fredonner un air tout en jonglant avec les bouteilles d'alcool sous les yeux remplis d'incompréhension du spectateur.(si vous voulez une idée de ce qu'Ichi fait voilà un petit cadeau: /watch?v=0G3MY6Yf7fY)Il continua son petit show un moment puis attrapa le verre et le fit voltiger avec adresse, au fur et à mesure que le verre entrait en contact avec les mains d'Ichigo le verre prenait une chaude couleur orange. Dans un enchaînement rapide les bouteilles furent déposées sur le plan de travail et le verre fut posé devant Grimmjow qui était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle incroyable.

- Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle...dit-il en finissant sa phrase par un léger rire en voyant la tête de Grimmjow

-...Euh, ouais c'était bien. Comment tu fait ça?

- C'est juste une question de rythme et de coordination. Vous ne comptez pas boire le cocktail?

- Si, si. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'et' un vieux croulant. J'ai que 20 ans après tout.

- D'accord. On a pas beaucoup d'écart alors, juste un an.

Grimmjow attrapa le verre qui commençait à perdre ça belle couleur orange pour redevenir transparent. Entre ses doigts le verre prit une joli couleur bleu clair fluctuant entre l'azur et le turquoise. Il en but tout contenu avant de regarder étrangement le verre qui avait changé de couleur dans sa main.

- Tu vois qu'il est spécial ce verre!

- J'dois avouer qu'j'm'attendais pas à ça.

- Personne ne s'attend à ça la première fois qu'on voit ces verres.

- Pourtant j'suis d'ja v'nu une fois ici et j'ai jamais vu un truc comme ça. Comment ça se fais?

- T'es déjà venu? J't'ai jamais vu pourtant.

- Bah avec des collègues on est venus la semaine passée en journée, on est pas restés longtemps.

- Ah je comprend mieux! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis en arrêt maladie et je reviens seulement aujourd'hui.

- Arrêt maladie? T'as eu quoi?

- Er! Euhm...raisons personnelles?

- J'te dis c'qui m'amène ici si tu m'dis pourquoi t'as eu un arrêt maladie.

- Okay, je te ressert?

- Ouais mais je peux avoir autre chose?

- Bien sur. Un petit «Fizz E401» pour le plaisir des yeux, et puis c'est tellement amusant à faire.

- Jamais goutté. C'est quoi?

- Mixologie moléclaire. Un truc qui ressemble un peu à une lampe à magma mais buvable. Il faut brancher les néons noirs par contre.

Ichigo passa par une porte et sortit d'une un peu plus loin avec des tubes néon et une allonge sous les bras. Il déposa les néons de part et d'autre de l'homme dont, à la réflexion, il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Tout en installant les néons il demanda:

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelle?

- Jaggerjack Grimmjow, et toi?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Bon voilà les néons sont installés, il faut faire le cocktail puis allumer les néons.

Grimmjow avait détaillé le corps du barman qui était tout près de lui: un corps finement musclé, des jambes longues et élégantes, une peau légèrement dorée et un fessier...divin. Ichigo était repassé derrière le comptoir et avait commencé à mélanger les différents ingrédients. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il posa le cocktail devant Grimmjow, ce dernier put observer qu'en effet ça ressemblait à une lampe magma. Ichigo alluma les néons, ce qui rendit le cocktail phosphorescent.

- Whaou, ça en jette.

- Et ouais, c'est ça la mixologie moléculaire avec du tonic ça deviens phosphorescent.

- Au fait comment ça se fait pour le verres?

- Le fait qu'il change de couleur?

- Ouais.

- Ben en fait, ils ont été spécialement crées pour ce bar. Ils reflètent la couleur de la personne qui le tient. Donc toi c'est bleu, moi c'est orange et d'autres auront du rouge, du jaune ou du violet.

- Spécial.

- Ouais. Ils en ont fait rien que pour chez moi aussi. Comme ça j'peux m'entraîner avec les bons verres. Bois maintenant. Grimmjow but son verre et commença à raconter.

- J'suis acteur, t'vois. J'étais entièrement pris en charge par mon manager; bouffe, logement, loisirs, tout l'bordel quoi. Et j'fesait des caprices aussi. Mon manager à plus eu besoin d'moi, il avait d'autres acteurs qui f'saient pas d'problèmes eux. Donc il m'a viré, tantôt. J'ai plus grand chose parce que j'suis mineur, donc l'argent qu'je percevait en tant qu'acteur est bloqué. J'étais logé par mon manager, nourri par lui, bref j'ai plus rien.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ichigo lui resservait verre sur verre tout en l'écoutant. Ichigo voyait bien que Grimmjow était complètement bourré mais continuait de le resservir à sa demande. Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo doive fermer. Grimmjow dormais, avachis sur le comptoir. Il avait fini la soirée par un «Adios motherfucker», un cocktail particulièrement alcoolisé qui lui avait donné le «coup de grâce». Ichigo avait réussi à ne pas révéler le pourquoi de son arrêt maladie mais il avait écouté attentivement l'histoire du bleuté. Il avait décidé de le ramener avec lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors. Malgré la pluie qui tombait Ichigo avait décidé de transporter Grimmjow jusqu'à chez lui. Son appartement était à à peine cinq cent mètres donc il venait à pied. Il se changea dans les vestiaires du personnel et passa prendre le bleuté. Il l'installa dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en espérant qu'il fonctionnerait. Le courant étant revenu, ils purent prendre l'ascenseur et Ichigo le verrouilla après être sorti. La marche jusqu'à son appartement fut laborieuse à cause de la pluie qui risquait de le faire tomber et qui lui plaquait ses cheveux dans les yeux. Il était trempé car il avait étendu sa veste sur Grimmjow pour le protéger de la pluie, s'assurant par la même occasion que son protégé ne tomberait pas malade. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Ichigo déposa doucement Grimmjow sur le canapé avant d'aller mettre leurs vestes au porte manteaux, puis il revint vers le canapé pour soulever Grimmjow qui s'accrocha inconsciemment à lui. Il déposa Grimmjow dans son lit avant de voir que les vêtements du bleuté avaient étés mouillées puis avaient séché sur le corps endormi.

«C'est pas bon, si je le laisse comme ça je suis sur qu'il tombera malade... Bon il va falloir que je le déshabille, que je le mette dans le bain puis que je le lave.»

Il commença à déshabiller le plus jeune et tomba rapidement sur une longue cicatrice qui l'intrigua, bah il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Il finit de retirer le tee-shirt de Grimmjow et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il commença à la lui enlever avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, ne montrant aucun trouble malgré sa bisexualité. Il ouvrit le pantalon et le descendit jusqu'au chevilles, butant contre les chaussures qu'il avait oublié d'enlever. Il lui retira ses chaussures et finit d'enlever le pantalon superflu. Lorsqu'il remonta pour enlever le boxer du bleuté, ses cheveux effleurèrent l'entre-jambe de Grimmjow. Le membre de l'ancien acteur se dressa sous la caresse involontaire, mettant Ichigo mal à l'aise. Il prit son courage à deux mains et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer puis se rappela qu'il avait servit un «Bloody Bitch» un des cocktails les plus aphrodisiaques. Il déglutit et souleva le tissu pour qu'il ne frotte pas sur l'érection déjà assez imposante pour qu'on la stimule plus. Il glissa sa main dans le dos du bleuté dont il avait légèrement soulevé le bassin, ce qui rapprocha le membre de l'autre de son visage, puis descendit sa main le long de ses fesses fermes, Ichigo commençait à sentir sa propre érection grossir. Il fit passer le boxer sous le postérieur du jeune homme puis reposa doucement le bassin (désolée pour la répétition mais je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre), il fit descendre le boxer le long des jambes musclées et le déposa sur la pile de vêtements qu'il avait repliés. Il observa le corps nu se trouvant devant lui, il était musclé. Un visage expressif, une carrure ni trop musclée ni trop fine, des bras puissants, des cheveux bleu soyeux, des abdos bien dessinés sans pour autant exagérer, une virilité de taille plus que respectable qui était actuellement dressée, des jambes rapides et puissantes. La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut:

«Il y a un petit dieu allongé dans mon plumard, qui bande à cause d'un effleurement, et qui va se réveiller avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse demain.»

Il sourit à la derrière phrase. Il était plus que temps d'aller au bain, il ne voulait pas que l'autre se refroidisse. Il prit Grimmjow dans ses bras, calant la tête du plus jeune au creux de son cou et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Grimmjow gigota dans ses bras puis vint caler mieux sa tête dans le cou du noiraud. Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva dans la salle de bain, il hésita à allumer la lumière par soucis de confort pour l'acteur. Finalement il se rappela que dans ce nouvel appartement l'intensité de la lumière pouvait être réglée, il alluma doucement la lumière jusqu'à obtenir assez de luminosité que pour voir mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller l'endormis. Il fit couler de l'eau dans sa grande baignoire aux multiples fonctions. Le bain fut rapidement remplit, Ichigo saisit la bouteille de sels de bain au thé vert et en dispersa dans toute la baignoire. Ichigo déposa délicatement Grimmjow dans l'eau, la sensation de chaleur autour de son corps réveilla le bleuté qui attrapa le poignet de celui qui veillait sur lui. Le noiraud baissa les yeux sur lui et s'étonna de voir le bleuté le tirer un peu vers lui.

- Viens avec moi...quémanda le bleuté d'une voix pâteuse.

- Mah, attend deux secondes alors. Il faut que j'me déshabille aussi.

Ichigo commença par enlever son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, puis son pantalon de toile qui le serait et collait autant que son tee-shirt. Il finit par son boxer qui était aussi trempé que ses autres vêtements, le regard trouble de Grimmjow le détaillait sans honte.

Ichigo se glissa dans l'eau délicieusement parfumée, lorsqu'il releva la tête il fut surprit de constater que Grimmjow s'était rendormis et que le corps détendu glissait dans l'eau. Ichigo se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, évitant au bleuté de prendre la tasse. Il se mit en position assise dans l'eau, la profondeur pouvant être réglée il se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Il laissa reposer le corps du jeune entre ses genoux et son torse. Grimmjow flottait à présent, donnant un air magique à la scène, sous le regard protecteur d'Ichigo. Le bienfaiteur attrapa la bouteille de gel douche et commença à nettoyer son protégé. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive passer en dessous du nombril de l'autre. Le noiraud put d'ailleurs vérifier que Grimmjow avait une étonnante couleur pilaire naturelle, pas qu'Ichigo soit un voyeur mais il était en train de laver une zone intime de l'anatomie du bleuté naturel. Soit Grimmjow se teignait jusqu'aux endroits les plus intimes, soit c'était sa vraie couleur. Ichigo observa ses propres poils pubiens qui étaient toujours aussi roux que ses cheveux ne l'étaient normalement, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment avoir un grain pour se teindre une partie aussi intime. Il se reconcentra sur son activité et dut se rendre à l'évidence: son protégé ne pouvait pas aller dormir dans cet état. Tout au long du nettoyage par les douces mains d'Ichigo, le corps de Grimmjow avait réagit; il avait été parcourus de frissons puis il se pressa un peu plus contre Ichigo, le membre qui était à moitié érigé l'était complètement maintenant. Non, Ichigo ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Il empoigna le membre fièrement dressé et commença un doux mouvement de pompage, le bleuté se réveilla un peu sous la sensation mais se laissa faire. La main experte pompait, caressait, palpait et pressait le sexe gorgé d'excitation ainsi que les bourses du jeune homme comateux. La peau tendre se situant entre l'intimité et les testicules était effleurée ou caressée avec plus d'insistance par moments. La main fine revient sur le membre encore plus dur qu'au par avant et poursuivit les doux pompages exaltants. Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides sur la verge du jeune, Ichigo étant maintenant plus qu'excité par tout ça. Grimmjow vint dans sa main et le liquide blanc se répandit doucement dans l'eau d'une manière semblable à de l'encre. Ichigo s'occupa vite fait de lui tout en gardant Grimmjow à la surface. Il vida le bain et attrapa un des essuies chaud et moelleux qui était sur le radiateur. Le radiateur ne servait qu'à chauffer les essuies, le chauffage pour la pièce se faisant par le sol. Il commença à sécher le bleuté, étant attentif à ce qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne reste sur la peau douce. Ichigo remarqua que le bleuté semblait repartit dans un sommeil rendu lourd par l'alcool. Au moins le jeune azuré n'avait pas été malade, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Le noiraud ne prit pas la peine de se sécher entièrement, seul son torse et ses bras qui seraient en contact avec la peau de Grimmjow furent séchés à la va vite. Un Grimmjow profondément endormit dans ses bras, Ichigo se mit en route vers sa chambre. Le corps nu de l'azuré (oui je met azuré car Grimmjow n'est pas turquoise contrairement à ce qu'on met généralement dans les fics) se colla contre le torse d'Ichigo dans un besoin de chaleur provoqué par l'air froid qui les entouraient. Ichigo déposa précautionneusement le bleuté dans son propre lit, comme s'il eut été un être fragile et précieux. Lorsqu'il se releva, le noiraud fut retenu par Grimmjow qui avait saisit son poignet dans un geste désespéré, quémandant une présence à ses côtés. Le regard de l'acteur reflétait un immense désespoir résigné et un besoin de compagnie intense. Il murmura d'une voix rauque et craintive:

-M'laisse pas seul...

- Je reviens, tiens cinq minutes et je te promets que je reviens au bout de ce temps là.

- D'accord, je t'attends...

Ichigo repartit à la salle de bain en trottinant presque, il devait aller étendre ses vêtements pour que ceux-ci sèchent même si il n'aimait pas laisser l'autre seul vu son état. Il se dépêcha de mettre sécher ses vêtements, chercha une bassine et un thermos où il versa de l'eau fraîche. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre où il retrouva Grimmjow qui l'attendait avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

«Celui-là, il a vraiment peur d'être abandonné...» pensa Ichigo avec une pointe de tristesse en déposant la bassine à terre et le thermos sur la tables de nuit.

Il contourna le lit sous l'œil attentiste du plus jeune et se glissa sous la couverture, heureux de se retrouver au chaud. Grimmjow vint se coller contre lui, n'osant pas se réfugier dans les bras finement musclés du noiraud. Ichigo avait été surpris par l'attitude enfantine de l'acteur, lors de leur rencontre le bleuté avait été beaucoup plus détaché. Voyant que l'autre ne se déciderait pas à venir chercher l'étreinte qu'il pouvait lui offrir, Ichigo souleva le bras qui reposait sur sa hanche et se rapprocha légèrement du jeune homme. Il inclina son buste vers l'arrière pour permettre à l'autre de se caler contre lui. Grimmjow se précipita dans les bras qui l'attendaient (ben oui ça ferait bizarre qu'il laisse un blanc à Ichi qui l'a recueilli, lavé, chouchouté, etc.) et Ichigo referma son étreinte sur lui. Le plus jeune se lova contre le noiraud et s'endormit rapidement. Ichigo ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre, la présence de l'autre l'apaisant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se sentait bien si on ne prenait pas en compte la magnifique gueule de bois qu'il avait. Il se sentait apaisé, comme si il était enfin là où il devait être. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui: le lit était moelleux et les draps gris sombre, l'odeur de cannelle mêlée d'une autre indéfinissable qu'il ne connaissait pas, un thermos sur la table de nuit et une bassine au pied du lit. Le bleuté s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de cette bassine quand il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il eut le bon réflexe de se pencher au dessus de la bassine avant de commencer à vomir tripes et boyaux. Lorsqu'il eut rendu l'entièreté du contenu de son estomac, il attrapa le thermos et but une eau délicieusement fraîche. Il remarqua alors sa nudité, malgré sa gueule de bois il força son esprit embrumé à se rappeler de la journée précédente. Il avait été viré par Aizen, il était allé dans un bar mais une coupure de courant l'avait obligé à monter tous les escaliers. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini de monter, il était trempé et essoufflé. Il avait franchit le porte et s'était retrouvé plongé dans le noir, des lampes avaient été allumées et une douce lumière s'était rependue. La première chose qu'il avait vue était une personne de dos, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il avait d'abord crut à une fille, d'après les cheveux et les mains fine, élégantes. Mais il avait vite ravisé son jugement lorsque l'autre c'était tourné, c'était un homme dont on ne pouvait qu'il était efféminé mais on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de viril. Cet homme dégageait une aura particulière; douce et rassurante ou encore forte et protectrice. Il c'était avancé, avait commandé puis discuté avec l'homme. A partir de là ses souvenirs commençaient à être flous. Il avait encore but, il se rappelait que l'autre lui avait parlé d'un arrêt maladie. Il lui avait parlé de Aizen aussi, après il ne se rappelait plus de grand chose. Des néons, un cocktail qui ressemblait plus à une expérience scientifique, il s'était endormi après. Il se souvenait avoir sentit qu'on le soulevait, qu'on avait étendu quelque chose de chaud et doux sur son corps. Il s'était blottit contre une source de chaleur inidentifiable pendant qu'on le transportait. Il avait été déposé sur une surface froide pour qu'on lui enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis on l'avait à nouveau soulevé et il s'était lové dans la chaleur rassurante. Il avait à nouveau été déposé, cette fois sur une surface douce qui se réchauffa au contact de sa peau, on l'avait dévêtu et il avait replongé dans l'inconscience. On l'avait glissé dans un liquide chaud et parfumé, la même odeur que celle des draps. Il avait demandé quelque chose mais ne se rappelait plus de quoi car il avait replongé dans le sommeil, il avait ressentit beaucoup de plaisir lorsqu'il avait légèrement émergé pour mieux se rendormir après. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, beaucoup de temps devait s'être écoulé car il était allongé dans un lit. Il avait demandé une chose dont il ne se put se rappeler mais l'autre lui avait demandé d'attendre. Il avait attendu, attendu et encore attendu. D'après lui des heures s'étaient écoulées et l'autre ne revenait pas. Mais il attendait quand même, l'autre avait promis donc il reviendrait. Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du visage de "l'autre", mais il continuait quand même à rassembler difficilement ses souvenirs. L'autre était finalement revenu et avait déposé des objets près de Grimmjow. Le bleuté se souvenait avoir suivi du regard le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ce même corps se glisse dans le lit avec lui. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose après ça mais il savait qu'il s'était sentit bien. Cela avait été étrange pour lui car il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis...depuis...depuis jamais en fait. Après, il supposa s'être endormit.

«Bon, au moins j'me rappelle d'une grand' partie d'la soirée... Maint'nant faudrait savoir qui c'est l'bon samaritain qui m'as r'ceuilli»

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il pensa, à juste titre, qu'il connaîtrait bientôt l'identité de son hôte...

* * *

Voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews! Les méchants qui sont passés sur mon autre fic ne m'en ont pas laissé du coup je déprime et ça m'aide pas pour avancer dans mes chapitres! Désolée pour les "blocs de texte" mais il y a aussi une option "story spacing" qui vous aidera. La suite bientôt j'espère, on aura l'entrée de notre rousse à grosse poitrine qui est totalement inutile dans l'histoire originale. En plus cette crétine essaye d'étouffer le héros! C'était juste pour rire, je n'ai pas de rancune particulière envers cette...hum...chose? En plus il y aura quelque chose entre elle et Ichigo. J'ai actuellement +/- 3 pages du prochain chapitre. J'ai du batailler pour qu'il l'affiche correctement, ça mérite des reviews.(j'ai passé mon temps à e-mettre tous les sauts à la ligne) Comme ayu me l'a fait remarquer, ma mise en page est foireuse mais c'est pas ma faute. Les auteurs comprendront. Pour plus d'infos sur mes problèmes de traitement de texte allez voir mon profil (j'ai pas Word pour info).


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas

Titre: Cocktail Improvisé  
Auteur: Yoru-no-Akuma  
Beta-Lectrice: j'en ai pas. Ça tente quelqu'un? (je suis sérieuse! de préférence quelqu'un qui connait bien le monde de Bleach parce que j'ai jamais dépassé le 14 tome à cause de la biblio qui est trop radine que pour acheter une série complète...)  
Rating: M, c'est toujours pas pour rien (un lemon à chaque chapitre ça vous tente? sous forme de fantasme, de rêve, de phrases ambiguës,...)  
Genres: Romance, humour, mystère  
Disclaimer: Bleach appartient encore et toujours à Tite Kubo, mais depuis le temps je crois que tout le monde est au courant.

Ce...CON*ARD DE SITE M'AS...VIRE MA MISE EN PAGE QUE J'AVAIS PASSE MON TEMPS A REMETTRE!

Hum, hum... Veuillez excuser ce léger écart de conduite plus qu'embarrassant. Je vous ai manqués j'espère, oui oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus posté (mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas souvent accès à internet et je suis obligée de taper ma fic direct sur le site sinon j'ai des problèmes de mise en page(expliqué dans ma bio) et je rappelle que je n'ai pas dit que j'aurais un rythme de parution régulier). Je dois dire que les événements s'enchaînent plus vite que je ne l'avais prévus mais ça ne fait rien il y a beaucoup à mettre sur papier (ou plus tôt écran?). Je vous préviens que dans ce chapitre il y aura un **COMBAT**! (ceux/celles qui aiment les combats vont donc être heureux) Je pense mettre un lemon dans chaque chapitre (sous forme de rêve/fantasme ou autre, dites moi si ça vous tente. On est déjà à plus de 1000 vues...pour une vingtaine de reviews (c'est décourageant). N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je réponds par PM (ou MP pour ceux qui le font à la française) pour ne pas encombrer la fic avec des RAR (c'est très énervant quand on met les RAR dans la fic, on se "chouette un long chapitre!" et en fait il y a plus de la moitié du chapitre qui n'est autre que...des fichues de RAR!).

Comme vous pouvez le constater ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent, je ne sais pas si tous les autres seront aussi longs que celui-ci alors pas de faux espoirs. Si ce chapitre est plus long c'est parce que je voulais vous le poster pendant que je suis dans un hôtel de Paris (quelqu'un voudrai venir me voir?) avec ma-petite-maman-qui-me-fait-chier-mais-que-j'aime- quand-même pour deux jours et demi de détente et tourisme avant de revenir sur les bancs de l'école le 3 septembre après-midi.

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire ou faire._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et il pensa, à juste titre, qu'il connaîtrait bientôt l'identité de son hôte. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme du bar. Les traits de son visage avaient étés flous dans les souvenirs embrouillés du bleuté qui les redécouvrirent. De grands yeux d'ambre liquide, un nez fin, une mâchoire fine au menton pointu, des lèvres légèrement rougeâtres qui appelaient au baiser. Grimmjow trouvait son visage envoûtant, il observa l'autre rentrer dans la pièce avec un plateau où une montagne de victuailles en tous genres s'entassaient. Le noiraud portait un tee-shirt à manches courtes noir en col V, un vieux jeans usé principalement aux genoux, un collier en étain faisant deux fois le tour de son cou avec un pendentif que Grimmjow ne pouvait voir précisément mais qui avait la forme d'une dent.

«Oh nan, tuez moi tout d'suite si c'est un pendentif en form' de dent d'r'quin comme ceux d'ces péteux d'surfeurs»

Le type dont il avait oublié le nom s'approcha du lit et le regarda, il sourira légèrement à la vue du bleuté complètement perdu.

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit? Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ex'lente. Comment t't'appelle?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je me doutais que tu aurais oublié comment je m'appelais après tout ce que tu as bu hier. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, boire et faire passer ta gueule de bois.

- T'as acheté t'ça rien qu'pour moi? demanda Grimmjow suspicieusement.

- Nan, bien sûr que non...

- Tu m'rassure.

- J'ai tout préparé moi même et j'ai l'intention de manger avec toi.

- Sérieux?

- Mortellement.

- T'as d'ces répliques...

- Mouais, déformation professionnelle.

- 'sont où mes fringues?

Ichigo fit un mouvement de menton vers un coin de la pièce où il avait déposé le tas de vêtements la veille.

- T'veux pas m'les passer?

- Où t'as vu que j'étais Shiva? Tu resteras bien comme ça le temps de manger non?

- Moi c'tait pour pas t'mettre mal à l'aise, hein.

- Bah, c'est pas ça qui va me déranger. il souffla une dernière phrase que Grimmjow ne put entendre: après hier on est pas à ça près.

- Ok... Donc t'as préparé ça t'seul?

- Ouaip! Je me suis levé il y a plus de trois heures rien que pour ça.

Ichigo posa le plateau sur la table de lit et aida Grimmjow à s'installer confortablement. Le noiraud reprit le plateau et s'installa en face de son invité. Prenant une position confortable Ichigo posa le plateau entre eux deux, révélant les différents types de nourritures au bleuté: viennoiseries, plats traditionnels japonnais, English breakfast, pancakes ou patisseries. Grimmjow était resté bouche bée. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Ichigo, il fut surprit par son air moqueur et son sourire en coin.

- On dirait que c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu vois de la nourriture.

- C'pas ça! On dirait d'la bouffe qu'vient d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

- Et non, c'est bien moi qui ai tout fait de mes petites mains!

- J'espèr' qu'ce s'ra bon. Itadakimasu!

- Itadakimasu.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère agréable, échangeant des anecdotes et des blagues. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le noiraud débarrassa la «table» et laissa le plus jeune se vêtir tranquillement. Soudain Ichigo eut un mauvais pré-sentiment et se précipita dans sa chambre où se trouvait Grimmjow. Il déboula tel un boulet de canon venant juste d'être expulsé par un des-dit canons du Black Pearl, bâtiment chéri de Jack Sparrow.(hum excusez cet égarement Pirate des Carraïbesque) Grimmjow qui sautillait pour enfiler son jeans fut tellement surpris qu'il se pris les pieds dans son pantalon et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il jeta un regard noir à Ichigo en lui lançant hargneusement à la figure un «Nan mais oh! Ça va pas? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?» fort sympathique.

- Grouille toi d't'habiller! P'tin d'merde de bordel de nom de Dieu! J'ai un m'vais pr'sentiment, on vas se faire écraser par les couilles des anges avant d'avoir pu s'en rendr' compt'!(la dernière est de moi, pardonnez moi d'avoir bousillé vos images chrétiennes)

Grimmjow était...pétrifié. Rien n'aurais laissé présager au bleuté la vulgarité dont faisait preuve son hôte. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble le noiraud lui avait semblé tellement calme et poli que les paroles crues que l'autre proférait l'avaient stupéfié. Il se dépêcha de finir de s'habiller en écoutant Ichigo jurer. Les paroles de l'ancien roux auraient fait rougir le plus vulgaire des charretier. La sonnette retentit, coupant momentanément le flot d'insultes que proféraient le barman. Les insultes et autres manifestations de mécontentement reprirent de plus belle lorsque la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Le jeune homme au vocabulaire bien fournit s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix aussi crainte, voir même plus, que les interros surprises et les devoirs oubliés réunis se fit entendre en même temps qu'un bruit de clé qui tourne dans une serrure le fit se figer brutalement.

- Kurosaakii-kuun?

Ichigo se retourna vers Grimmjow et s'approcha de lui à pas de loup pour lui murmurer en martelant les mots de la première phrase comme s'il cherchait à leur donner une certaine forme:

- SURTOUT, TU NE FAIS PAS DE BRUIT. On reste calmes, on ne panique pas, on ne vas pas à la rencontre du «Orihime Constrictor» je tiens à ma vie. Si tu te grilles, tu me grilles et alors, je trouverais un moyen de t'infliger les pires tortures légales jusqu'à ce que coma s'en suive!(il peut pas le tuer ça serait un crime, et puis on a besoin des deux pour l'histoire) On va se planquer sous le lit, il y a une trappe spéciale en cas d'invasion intempestive, on y sera à l'abri le temps que ce...truc ne se décide à partir.

Grimmjow voulut parler mais Ichigo le fit taire en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son protégé.

- Chhhhh! On y va doucement, pas de gestes brusques et tu n'essaye pas de te dégager. Si elle nous trouve tout de suite, on va se faire massacrer. Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, Ichigo était passé derrière Grimmjow et le guidait vers le lit (pas de pensées perverses merci)!

Ichigo le fit s'agenouiller et le relâcha doucement. Voyant que le bleuté s'apprêtait à parler, il se jeta sur lui et fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour empêcher l'autre de révéler leur présence: il l'embrassa. Grimmjow tout d'abord surprit ne bougea pas, puis il essaya de se dégager. Sans succès.

«Ce type...Il est fort même si son apparence laiss' penser l'contrair'»

C'était un baiser chaste, ayant juste pour but de le bâillonner. Grimmjow était...surpris? Oui, surpris était le mot juste. Le noiraud n'essayait pas de lui rouler une pelle mais de l'empêcher de parler. Pas de langue intrusive et avide comme il en avait l'habitude, juste une douce pression. Mais si l'autre pensait que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, allait se laisser faire...il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond! Grimmjow ouvrit subitement les lèvres et mordit l'inférieure de l'autre qui eut un léger geste de recul mais ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement/sifflement/insulte dû à la douleur. Ichigo se contenta de lever un sourcil, hausser les épaules et de prendre un air indifférent. Il se dirigea vers la porte en pansant:

«L'imbécile, il a fait du bruit en me mordant et maintenant l'autre fangirl hystérique va rappliquer!»

Grimmjow quant à lui avait ces pensées:

«L'a même pas bronché quand j'l'ai mordu! C'mec est pas normal. Il a l'air de se foutre total de si on fait du bruit maint'ant, j'me d'mand' pourquoi?»

Ichigo ouvra la porte, enleva son tee-shirt pour une obscure raison et cria:

-Inoue! Je suis là, je me changeais. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu t'ouvrir.

Des bruits de pas précipités, un bruit sourd de choc et la course reprend. Ça se rapproche, une voix stridente qui écorche les oreilles appelle avec joie en étirant bien les syllabes:

- Kurosaaakiii-kuuun!

Grimmjow ne voyant pas le couloir, se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose saute sur Ichigo et le propulse à l'intérieur de la chambre, sa peau chauffe et s'arrache au contact du sol sur lequel son dos "glisse". La...chose(?) serre Ichigo contre elle, le relève en position assise et plonge la tête noir ébouriffée contre son buste. Maintenant que la "chose" a arrêté de s'agiter en tous sens, Grimmjow peut observer cette étrange créature...qui se révèle être une jeune fille aux formes...plus que généreuses? Elle a en fait enfuit la tête aux cheveux noirs entre ses seins/coussins/airbags/obus qui étouffent le pauvre barman. Barman qui, étrangement, ne se débat pas du tout, il se contente de rester immobile face aux assauts de la fille rousse. Au bout d'un petit moment la fille relâcha Ichigo, se leva et attrapa sans douceur les longs cheveux noirs.

- Kurosaki-kuuuun! Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux! C'est horrible, un crime, un défigurement, un massacre, abject, effrayant, laid, abominable, effroyable, mauvais, affreux, hideux, moche, atroce,horrifiant, monstrueux, dégoûtant, infâme, repoussant, détestable, insupportable, répugnant, intolérable, c'est vraiment igno-

-Ça va Inoue, on a compris que tu n'appréciait pas! répondit assez calmement Ichigo. Eh, arrête de tirer mes cheveux, nan je rigole pas! Sérieux, tu veux vraiment que je me mette en colère?

- Désolée Kurosaki-kuuun!

La jeune femme s'amusa encore à tirer sur les cheveux noirs, elle lui fit des tresses, des nœuds et autres choses peu agréables pour le cuir chevelu du pauvre barman. Ichigo se retourna vivement en grimaçant, ses cheveux venant d'être tirés encore plus durement. Il attrapa la masse noire, se leva vivement et passa devant un Grimmjow abasourdi, et aussi un peu paumé, pou aller chercher sa brosse à cheveux en poils de sanglier (très utile quand on a le cuir chevelu sensible. Je peux parler d'une expérience personnelle redoutée). Il alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret et lança la brosse à la rousse qui, après l'avoir réceptionnée, sautilla jusqu'au tabouret en question pour brosser les beaux cheveux tout emmêlés.

- Grimmjow, si tu veux tu peux t'asseoir sur le tabouret juste en face de moi, on pourra discuter.

- Ah! Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avait pas vu. Un ami à toi Kurosaki-kun?

- Haha! 'peut dire ça com'ça ouais.

Grimmjow s'installe en face du noiraud et observe la cruche qui chantonne tout en brossant les mèches soyeuses. Ichigo grimace de temps en temps, les nœuds énormes dans sa chevelure ne pouvant être défaits sans que ça ne tire un peu (ou beaucoup selon le degré de sadisme d'Orihime).

- Oï! Inoue! T'essaye de faire quoi là? Tu fais aussi mal pour faire les nœuds que pour les défaire!

- Aaaah! Je suis désolée Kurosaki-kuuuun! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Go-

- C'est bon on a compris! Grimmjow, je te présente Orihime Inoue. Inoue, je te présente Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

- Enchantée Jaggerjack-san!

- Ouais c'est ça.

Une information remonte au cerveau encore embrumé de Grimmjow: Ichigo a fait quelque chose à ses cheveux qu"Orihime" n'aime pas du tout.

- C'quoi c't histoire de ch'veux?

- C'est vrai ça Kurosaki-kun! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Je ne le dirais pas!

- Dis-le! insista Orihime.

- Nan!

- Siiiii! firent les voix de Grimmjow et d'Orihime.

- Nan! Ne discutez pas, je ne le ferais pas!

Orihime tira brusquement sur les doux cheveux, qui avaient juste le tord d'avoir étés teintés.

- ITEEEEEEEE! ("ite" ou "itaï" veux dire "aïe" en japonais, "teme" se rapproche de connard et autres insultes distinguées du même genre) Oï teme! Tu fous quoi là? Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve pas vrai?

- Dis nous pour quoi tu les as teint- Orihime fut coupée par la main d'Ichigo qui venait de s'abattre sans douceur sur sa bouche.

Le visage d'Ichigo se ferma et son air devint sombre. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus profonde, rauque et grave qu'avant. Elle était aussi plus menaçante.

- Tu. La. Ferme. Inoue. soudain son visage prit un air innocent et candide. Tu ne voudrais pas me voir **réellement** en colère pas vrai? fit il en insistant bien sur le "réellement".

Ichigo porta sa main au pendentif de son collier. Grimmjow, qui avait complètement oublié l'existence de ce pendentif, l'observa attentivement lorsqu'Ichigo le relâcha. Un morceau de masque miniature en forme de croissant de lune, de couleur blanche avec des traits rouges partant de l'oeil, un oeil jaune avec, ce qui aurait pu être du khôl noir si ça avait été un grimage, l'entourant. (en bref le premier masque de hollow partie gauche, vous cherchez collier Bleach et vous verrez).

Le beau noiraud qui était toujours torse nu (avec le dos en sang) attrapa son tee-shirt, fonça sur la commode où il rangeait son téléphone portable, ses clés, et d'autres objets du même type. Il farfouilla un peu avant d'extirper un téléphone dernier cri, il pianota furieusement avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille sous les regards perplexes des deux autres. Lorsque son correspondant décrocha, son visage s'éclaira et prit un air enfantin, sa voix devint mielleuse lorsqu'il s'exprima:

- Ha! Moshi moshi, Yachiru-chan? Tu peux dire à Ken-chan de me retrouver à l'endroit habituel?... Oui, il faut se mettre en tenue... A tout de suite Yachiru-chan!

Ichigo déposa son tee-shirt sur une chaise, enleva ses chaussettes puis s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il avait parfaitement conscience de la présence des deux énergumènes mais sa pudeur s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Il se retrouva donc rapidement en boxer noir et lança hargneusement:

- Ça va? Je vous dérange pas? Rincez-vous bien les yeux pendant que je vais chercher mes habits dans l'armoire.

Les deux "observateurs" eurent la décence de rougir plus ou moins fort (plus pour Orihime et moins pour Grimmjow), mais l'ex-roux ayant l'air de se foutre royalement du fait qu'ils le reluquent ou pas, ils ne se génèrent pas. La même pensée envahit alors leurs esprits pendant qu'ils observaient le corps gracieux se mouvoir: "Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bien roulé". Ils commencèrent même à commenter le corps du noiraud: moi j'aime bien ses jambes, ses abdos sont superbes, t'as vu ses fesses?, et les muscles dorsaux!, etc.,etc.

Ichigo finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait: la tenue des Shinigamis (habits de la forme finale). Des combattants exceptionnellement forts, aux armes mortelles et aux réflexes aiguisés. Il l'enfila rapidement, ayant l'habitude de ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, ses deux "invités" sur les talons. Il traversa l'appartement à toute vitesse, ouvrit une double porte en shoji et pénétra dans une salle presque vide. Les tatamis au sol, et un ou deux meubles dans le fond de la pièce constituaient la décoration. Un immense sabre en forme de couteau de cuisine était accroché sur un mur , il s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur qui le supportait. Noir au tranchant blanc, immense, une longue bande de tissu est enroulée autour de la poignée et tombe en tas au sol. Ichigo décrocha la magnifique arme et enroule amoureusement les bandes de tissus autour de la lame. Il ranga l'arme dans son dos, ils donnaient l'impression d'être le même être, un prolongement de l'autre.

Le noiraud ignora superbement les appels d'Orihime et les regards insistants de Grimmjow, il passa rapidement dans le salon pour aller à la porte d'entrée. Il chaussa des waraji et ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans se retourner, il attendit que les autres soient sortis pour fermer la porte à clé. Il commença à marcher rapidement, se dirigeant vers un magasin nommé "Urahara Shop". Les deux autres le suivaient toujours en échangeant des regards inquiets.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du magasin, Ichigo rentra sans frapper et sans hésiter. Un léger carillon annonça l'arrivée de visiteurs aux commerçants. Un type louche sautilla avec un air enfantin vers eux, il était blond, portait un bob rayé vert et blanc qui cachait ses yeux, un kimono ample et épais d'un vert sombre , une longue veste de couleur foncée faite de soie souple, des getas aux pieds et une canne à l'air fragile en main. Il sauta au cou d'Ichigo, qui resta totalement immobile malgré le poids de l'homme, et commença d'une voix aussi enfantine que sa démarche:

- Ohayo, Ichigo-kun! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais plus vus par ici. il sortit un éventail d'on ne sait où et se cacha derrière en lâchant Ichigo. Tu es venu pour _ça_ n'est-ce pas_?_

- En effet Urahara-sensei.

- Mooooh! Ne sois pas si formel ~Ichigo-kun~! fit-il d'une voix chantante.

Il se pencha sur Ichigo, partagea un chaste baiser avec le noiraud avant de mordre la lèvre déjà meurtrie par la morsure de Grimmjow. Ichigo sortit de son apparente froideur et rugit furieusement:

- Mais c'est pas vrai vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi? Déjà tantôt ma lèvre avait saigné, mais là c'est plus saigner; elle pisse le sang!

- Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu, ~I-chi-go-kuuun~!

Urahara reprit possession de la lèvre meurtrie et commença à la suçoter, aspirant le sang du jeune homme tel un mini vampire taquin. La réaction d'Ichigo ne se fit pas attendre:

- Oï! L'homme au chapeau bizarre et aux drôles de godasses! Encore une fois et je ne répond plus de rien!

- Allons, allons! Je t'ai connu moins susceptible! fit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Sous les regards brûlants de jalousie de Grimmjow et d'Orihime qui étaient restés silencieux à cause du choc provoqué par le premier baiser, Urahara lécha le sang qui perlait sur les douces lèvres de son élève. Ichigo étira un magnifique sourire de sadisme pur (d'habitude c'est Grimmy qui en as des comme ça, mais pour une fois ce sera pour Ichigo), il attrapa le manche de son sabre et le débarrassa des bandes de tissu d'un mouvement précis.

- Alright! Let's play, Kisuke! (pour les nul en anglais: Très bien! Jouons, Kisuke!)

Ichigo se mit en position puis se jeta sur le blond, abattant son sabre un peu au hasard (mais pas totalement, sinon il risque de se faire engager à Fairy Tail grâce à la destruction d'objets/bâtiments en tous genres, pour ceux qui ne savent pas FT est connue pour être la guilde la plus destructrice). Ichigo poursuivait le blond dans toute la pièce, Urahara lui émettait de petits "huhuhu, hihihi" tout en esquivant les coups d'Ichigo. L'étrange scène aurait pu apparaître dans un dessin animé tellement elle était absurde. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs avec des clochettes (et oui Ikkaku arrive!) et une petite fille aux cheveux roses s'avancèrent dans les dos d'Orihime et de Grimmjow qui, trop absorbés par le spectacle étrange se déroulant devant leurs yeux, ne les virent pas.

- On a l'air de bien s'marrer ici, j'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser! C'est toi Ichigo? s'exclama l'homme, faisant sursauter les deux spectateurs.

- Oui c'est bien moi, lui répondit Ichigo qui avait arrêté de poursuivre l'homme au bob.

- Salut la fraise, Ken-chan vas enfin pouvoir s'amuser! Mais...qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?

- Mais foutez la paix à mes cheveux, ok? J'aurais du faire ça il y a un mois quand l'autre face de craie m'a- , il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'il s'était laissé emporté et avait malencontreusement laissé échapper des informations qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer.

- Ah, il me semblait bien que ça avait un rapport avec _lui_. fit malicieusement Urahara. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Ichigo venait de lui sauter à nouveau dessus pour le faire taire, ils finirent tous deux au sol dans un bruit sourd de corps s'écrasant sur du parquet. Ichigo affalé sur le corps du plus âgé, semblait trouver la situation tout à fait normale.

- Ne révèle pas ça, Kisuke-chan!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise... fit le grand homme aux clochettes.

- Hey, Dark Strawberry! Ken-chan est venu pour s'amuser alors dépêche toi. Ou alors on peux aussi parler de ta vraie couleur de cheveux qui semble teeeeellemeeent peu naturelle...

- Merci mais ça ira Yashiru, je préférerais éviter le sujet lorsque des personnes non concernées se trouvent dans la pièce. compléta-t-il en lançant un regard vers Grimmjow et Orihime. On y va alors... Oï le vieux au chapeau 'zarb et aux godasses spaces' t'as pas à nous amener "par inadvertance" dans_ cette pièce là._

- Je pense que personne n'aurait été contre une petite démo, mais tes amis n'ont pas l'air au courant alors je vais respecter ton choix ~Ichigo-kun~.

Grimmjow et Orihime suivirent le groupe qui emprunta divers couloirs puis un escalier. Grimmjow en profita pour questionner celle qu'il avait mentalement surnommée "rousse débile à fort pouvoir asphyxiant".

- Eh, pourquoi Ichigo il fait autant d'histoires pour ses ch'veux?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Kurosaki-kun te le dira lui-même quand il en aura envie.

- C'qui c'face d'craie?

- Un...type?

- Naaan, tu croiiis? fit-il d'une voix traînante et ironique.

- Oui, j'en suis absolument sûre!

Grimmjow marmonna un "mais quelle cruche celle-là!" puis posa des question sur la pièce dont avait parlé son protecteur.

- Je ne sais rien là dessus, Kurosaki-kun ne m'en a pas parlé. Ça ne dois pas être très important si il juge qu'on est pas obligés de savoir.

"Elle rigole là? C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïve!" Il ne put continuer ses pensées fort constructives car le petit groupe se trouvait à présent devant une double porte imposante faite de lourds battants en métal. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une sorte de plaine aride et rocailleuse souterraine qui semblait infinie avec son immense ciel bleu.

- Qu'est-c'qu'on fout là?

- C'est une surprise Ichigo-kun? Tu ne leur à rien dit?

- Bah, ma tenue est équivoque nan? Et puis j'ai pas sortit Zangetsu pour rien.

- On va pouvoir s'amuser! Ichigo, ça fait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre le nom de ton arme.

- Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué non?

- Peut-être... Bon, on est pas là pour papoter alors on y va!

- V's allez faire quoi?

- Grimmjow, Inoue, restez avec Urahara-san et Yashiru. Et **surtout n'intervenez pas!**

Les deux visiteurs se postèrent aux côtés du blond et de la petite fille, puis attendirent sagement que quelque chose se passe. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre car à peine furent-ils assis dans une sorte de tribune que les deux hommes se jetèrent dessus. Ils mettaient une force et une rage peu commune dans leurs échanges, ils n'engageaient aucune attaque sérieuse. Ils semblaient prendre la température de l'autre, testant les appuis, cherchant à pressentir les mouvement que l'autre allait esquisser.

- Fini les caresses, place aux jeux! cria Ichigo.

- Tu me semble bien remonté, gamin. fit Kenpachi avec un immense sourire.

- Oh? Le mot est faible! On me blâmait pour ma couleur de cheveux si particulière avant et maintenant on me reproche d'avoir les cheveux noirs!

- Je suis certain que tu ne tiendra pas plus d'une demi-heure face à moi!

- Tu rêves espèce de bouffon, je parie une heure. Tout est permis.

- Ho ho! Tu prends des risques, que dirais l'autre maboul si j'abîmais ton joli corps?

- Il n'a rien à dire! Maintenant amènes-toi, qu'on puisse enfin se marrer!

Ils reculèrent d'un même saut tout en hochant la tête, ils affichaient exactement le même grand sourire: celui des hommes aimant les danses et la brutalité des lames qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Ils se tournèrent lentement autour, guettant le premier signe. Ichigo fit un brusque pas en avant puis se rétracta, affirment la prise de ses doigts sur son arme. Kenpachi se jeta sur lui, fonçant le sabre en avant. Ichigo l'évita avec grâce, se retourna vivement et déplia son bras gauche pour aller faucher son ennemi de sa lame. S'ensuivit une dans envoûtante où chacun frôlait l'autre de son arme aiguisée. Les vêtements furent déchirés, lacérés ou encore mis en pièce. Le sang n'avait pas encore coulé une seule fois depuis le début du combat, ce qui était un véritable miracle ou alors les combattants étaient d'une adresse incroyable. Les armes s'entrechoquaient, créant des gerbes d'étincelles dans un bruit de ferraille. Ils se battaient toujours avec autant de hargne et de plaisir.

- Ça fait une demi-heure, Kenpachi tu as perdu ton pari! cria Urahara depuis les tribunes.

Le cri n'avait en rien ébranlé la concentration des deux combattants, ils évoluaient toujours aussi souplement et donnaient l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Ils se battaient brutalement, le but n'étant pas de s'entraîner mais bien de blesser, les coups mortels pleuvaient mais étaient habilement esquivés. Jusqu'à ce que...

- EYH! Nan mais ç'va pas? T'es malade ou quoi? notre panthère préférée.

Ce cri là par contre eut raison de la vigilance d'Ichigo qui ne put éviter le sabre de Kenpachi car il avait vivement tourné la tête vers les tribunes. Il avait vu Yachiru tirer sur les cheveux de Grimmjow, s'amuser à lui donner diverses coups et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire enrager. Le bleuté avait hurlé de rage après un coup de pied qui avait frôlé son entre-jambe d'un peu trop près, chose qu'il n'avait pas grandement apprécié. Ichigo c'était inquiété pour son "petit" protégé, pour qui il avait développé de l'affection, il avait instinctivement regardé le pourquoi de ce cri et maintenant il allait se faire déchirer par Kenpachi à cause d'une faute d'inattention! Il réussit un saut désespéré faisant appel à tous ses muscles, à toute leur puissance et à toute leur vitalité, à échapper au coup mortel. La mort lui était peut-être passée à côté, mais cela ne l'empêchât pas de se retrouver avec un sabre dans le ventre.

- **Et merde fait chier! Bordeeeeeeeleuh!** Kenpakchi lâche-le, je vais le tenir moi-même.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué dans les tribunes, personne n'avait relevé la tête en n'entendant plus les coups de sabres et les froissements des tissus ou encore les respirations et les halètements, ils s'étaient tous tournés en entendant Ichigo pester puis tousser. Il toussait encore et encore, tout en tenant le sabre qui était planté dans ses chairs, tout en expectorant le sang qui emplissait sa bouche. Le sang tombait lentement sur le sable, créant une mélasse rouge à la texture étrange. Les spectateurs s'étaient précipités vers les combattants, vu qu'Ichigo leur tournait le dos il ne virent les blessures et le sang sur le sable, c'est seulement à un peu moins de deux mètres qu'Orihime qui marchait en tête remarqua que quelque chose clochait: pourquoi Kurosaki-kun s'appuie-t-il comme ça sur l'épaule de Kenpachi? Où est passé le sabre de ce dernier? Que fait Zangetsu à terre? C'est quoi ces traces bizarres sur dans le sable?

- Kuro...saki...kun? KUROSAKI-KUUUN!

- Kof, kof, c'est pas en m'appelant que tu vas m'aider Inoue! lâchât-t-il d'une voix rauque qui alerta les autres qui n'avaient pas encore comprit.

- Ichigo? fit bêtement Grimmjow, qui décidément ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Huh huh! Il semblerait que tu aie gagné Ichigo-kun~ ça fait plus d'une heure.

- T'as bien tenu gamin, je me suis bien marré.

- Moi aussi, kof kof, j'aurais apprécié que ça dure plus longtemps.

Les spectateurs étaient maintenant à la même hauteur que les combattants et avaient une vision magnifiquement glauque de la scène. Grimmjow et Inoue, les plus sensibles diront nous, sentirent la bile remonter dans leurs gorges mais se firent violence; le sable était déjà assez sale comme ça et Ichigo ne méritait pas de devoir subir le spectacle très appétissant de personnes en train de vomir tripes et boyaux alors que lui tenait courageusement debout.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir le retirer un jour, ne serait-ce que pour te le rendre Kenpachi.

Il se redressa et les autres virent le sabre, précédement caché par les corps des deux combattants, toujours en place dans le ventre d'Ichigo.

- Alors on respire, on détends les muscles et on retire la lame douuuucement.

Les autres le regardèrent respirer calmement, prenant de longues inspirations paisibles malgré la douleur et la toux qui menaçait de revenir. De sa main libre il commença à enlever son haut, il lança un regard à Urahara qui l'aida du mieux qu'il put, mais le sabre bloquait l'habit.

- Roh et puis merde, hein! Déchire la, toute façon j'en ai d'autres.

Urahara déchira le tissus et le torse d'Ichigo apparut aux yeux de tous; zébrés de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, musclé, ensanglanté vers le bas ventre, d'un doré rendu pâle à cause du manque d'exposition au soleil.

Dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, c'était l'anarchie totale. Les neurones avaient cessé de fonctionner normalement et avaient étés remplacés au pied levé par les hormones, ces dernières étant pour le coup très actives et fournissaient moultes images/idées/fantasmes dans des styles diverses et variés. Allant du vampire léchant la plaie ou au sadique enfonçant ses doigts dans les chairs meurtries et prenant plaisir à entendre les gémissements de sa victimes, il y avait aussi l'infirmier qui pensait les blessures et prenait soin du blessé. Grimmjow s'imagina la texture de la peau (un peu rugueuse et dure), l'odeur (inexplicablement il avait une odeur de thé vert, de cannelle et...autre chose mais il ne savait dire quoi), la chair de poule lorsqu'il caresserait cette peau aux fines zébrures blanches, un téton dans sa bouche qu'il malmènerait pendant les préliminaires...

Il se forçat à redescendre sur terre, bien que le corps devant lui soit diablement tentateur, car cela lui semblait déplacé de fantasmer alors que la personne était dans cet état.

Ichigo décontracta tous les muscles de son ventre, il ne semblait pas bien musclé comme ça mais on devinait quand même qu'il n'était pas fragile. Il commença à faire sortir doucement la lame de son ventre, son visage se crispait et ses lèvres se retroussaient sous la douleur. La lame faisait un horrible et désagréable bruit de succion en se retirant du corps. Un léger feulement s'échappait des lèvres d'Ichigo alors qu'il avait empoigné la lame (désolée pour les répétitions mais vous voulez que je la nomme comment? le tranchant? non. bistouri? atroce. poignard? c'est un peu grand pour avoir cette appellation) et continuait de tirer l'objet hors de lui.

- Rah mais putain Kenpachi tu pouvais pas en avoir un plus petit (ça peut être vraiment être très mal interprété ça...)

- Tu sais bien qu'on choisit pas ces choses là.(et ça continue...)

- Ah! J'y suis presqueuuh... Et merde!

L'arme avait un peu bougé car elle n'était plus tenue au bout et venait de blesser Ichigo. Lorsqu'il eut enfin retiré entièrement la lame de son corps, Ichigo l'attrapa correctement et l'essuya sur son bras nu.

- Toute façon je devrais aller me laver alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de sang à laver... Y en a qui a coulé sous mes vêtements en plus, galère! J'arrête avec les détails ça devient gênant... Dis Kenpachi...il manque pas un bout de métal à la pointe?

- Ah si t'as raison!

- Je suis bon pour y retourner alors.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider Ichigo-kun~

- Surtout pas! Tu trouverais encore le moyen de me caresser perversement. Par contre on va aller dans la salle d'examen, le sang sera plus facile à nettoyer.

- Mooooh! C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas... Enfin bref, tu as raison, allons à la salle d'examen.

Ichigo ramassa rapidement Zangetsu et se dirigea, d'un pas plutôt vif pour un blessé, vers la sortie. Les autres le suivirent; comme si tout était parfaitment normal pour Kenpachi, Yachiru et Urahara, et choqués pour Orihime et Grimmjow.

- Hum, c'est assez gênant de goutter comme ça partout. J'ai l'impression d'être une fille qui a mis une jupe et qui a eu ses règles alors qu'elle n'a pas de tampons sur elle.

- Tu veux un tampon Kurosaki-kun?

- T'en as?

- Bien sûr! Je n'aurais jamais imaginer te dépanner d'un tampon un jour mais si ça te fais plaisir!

- Euh...Merci? Mais non, après avoir retiré le bout de métal je mettrais un bandage. Ce sera plus efficace...

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en aluminium qu'Ichigo s'empressa de franchir... Pour ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré en gueulant un "J'PRÉFÈRE CREVER CIAO!" mais il ne put aller bien loin car Kenpachi l'avait attrapé par le bras et le soulevait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

- Laisse-moi partir! Je te renverrai le bout de ton sabre par la poste si tu veux mais lâche-moi! _Ils _sont là, je préfère encore crever!

- Il semblerait que notre petit cobaye préféré essaye de fuir... fit un homme aux cheveux rose en sortant de la salle.

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état n'est-ce pas? Il faut l'aider, de préférence avec une de nos nouvelles inventions... continua un homme masqué qui apparut derrière le premier.

- Nan! Je veux pas, je préfère m'en occuper tout seul alors!

Ichigo était fermement maintenu en place par Kenpachi qui l'avait reposé et tenait les épaules du plus jeune d'une poigne de fer. Et sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, Ichigo plongea la main dans sa blessure. Et sans hésitation, il commença à fouiller les chairs sanguinolentes à la recherche du corps étranger. L'assistance était pétrifiée... Les deux "médecins"(désolée je ne peux décemment pas appeler Mayuri et Szayel des médecins car ils sont...trop comme eux, j'en perd mes mots) étaient tout à fait fascinés par l'endurance du jeune homme face à la douleur, il avait quand même beaucoup de courage (ou beaucoup trop peur des deux savants fous) pour oser trifouiller comme ça dans son corps à la recherche d'un bout de métal.

Au bout de quelques secondes Ichigo émettait un joyeux entremêlement de sifflements, feulements, halètements et jurons en tous genre proférés avec force à l'encontre d'un "fichu bout de métal qui pouvait pas venir plus vite entre ses doigts nan mais ho!". Lorsqu'il eut enfin le morceau entre ces doigts, il retira le tout dans d'affreux bruits de succion.

- Youhouw! Je l'ai! Ah putain ça fait mal n'empêche! Et merde, il va encore falloir que je dissuade Zang' (Tensa Zangetsu bien sur!)de prévenir Shiro dans mon dos.

- C'est vrai qu'il a presque fini, ça serait dommage qu'il ne rate tout parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. fit innocemment Urahara.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore des trucs à faire chez moi et je commence à fatiguer là. Je suis résistant mais quand même. rigola Ichigo avant de reprendre: Pfff... Si Shiro l'apprend ça va être ma fête! Déjà que quand je regarde ailleurs il m'engueule limite alors si en plus je me suis blessé bêtement à cause d'un moment d'inattention il va faire une crise. Il serait capable de rentrer juste pour pouvoir me séquestrer et me garder pour lui tout seul.

- Kurosaki, on a inventé une nouvelle boisson qui permet de cicatriser plus vite! s'écrièrent joyeusement les deux..."médecins" (hum hum!)

- Je préférerai mettre Shiro au courant quitte à me faire séquestrer par lui. Il est pire que possessif et c'est peu dire! Vous voyez à quel point je ne vous fais pas confiance pour les blessures de cet ordre là?(avez vous pensé perversement?)

- C'qui Shiro? demanda Grimmjow pile au moment où tout le monde se taisait.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui comme un seul homme, lui faisant les gros yeux (Férosinge attaque Groz'yeux!...hum désolée). Pour le coup Grimmjow ne comprenait pas leur réaction. C'était une légende ce mec ou quoi? Il n'était pas sensé le connaître lui vu qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer la joyeuse et assez mystérieuse bande(composée majoritairement de tapés et de psychopathes...).

- Euh...

- Peut-être queuuuuh...

- Ou pas...

- Il est marrant Shiro, avec lui on s'amuse toujours!

- J'ai hâte de tester mes nouvelles inventions sur lui...

- Ah non, c'est mon tour cette fois!

- C'est pas vrai, c'est le mien!

- Tu as déjà essayé la fois passée, c'est mon tour!

- Mais on doit l'informer Kurosaki-kun!

- Ichigo-kun~ Peut-être...

- Pas! Peut-être pas! Et arrêtez de tous parler à la fois!

- Mais Kuro-

- Nan, on cafte rien du tout. On ne se connait même pas, je t'apprécie beaucoup (dans plusieurs sens du terme) Grimmjow mais on se connait pas vraiment; N'y voit rien de personnel mais on ne livre pas tous ses secrets à de presque inconnus.

- Nan ç'va t'inquiète. Je me d'mandais juste qui c'étais vu que vous arrêtez pas de parler de lui, mais si tu veux pas me le dire c'est pas grave. son ton était quand même un peu amère.

- Bon, c'est pas que je veuille fuir Szayel et Mayuri mais j'ai encore des choses à faire moi. A plus tard Urahara-san, Kenpachi, Yachiru et les deux fous de l'expérience essayez de pas faire exploser le magasin en faisant un concours débile en sachant d'avance qu'Urahara ne résistera pas à l'appel des éprouvettes!

- Salut Ichigo!

- La prochaine fois je réussirait à tester une expérience sur toi, Kurosaki!

- Non ce sera moi qui réussirait!

- Non moi!

- Moi!

- Moi!

- Bref, à la prochaine Ichigo-kun~

Ichigo ramena Orihime et Grimmjow à l'étage avant de sortir et de se baisser précipitamment, aussitôt imité par Orihime. Grimmjow qui était resté debout se prit une balle de Baseball lancée à grande vitesse (BGV la Balle à Grande Vitesse) en pleine cage thoracique.

- JINTA HOME RUN!

- Eh gamin, t'pourrais pas fair'tention nan?

- T'avais qu'à pas te mettre là.

- Jinta... T'es pas sensé balayer au lieu de jouer et de refiler encore tous le travail à Ururu?

Soudain un grand homme apparut derrière Jinta (attention Slender Man est là!) et l'assomma avant de passer devant les trois spectateurs pour aller déposer "l'endormi" dans une autres pièce.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il est idiot il n'y peut rien. apostropha Tessai en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Bah t'inquiète Tessai, Grimmjow n'est pas en sucre quand même! On y va nous, au revoir!

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du magasin avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne leur tombe dessus. Orihime les laissa en cours de route car elle devait acheter des champignons, des harengs, du melon, du poulpe, de la pâte feuilletée et du vinaigre balsamique pour son repas du soir. A l'entente des différents ingrédients le bleuté avait pâlit progressivement. Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, Grimmjow osa demander:

- Elle va vraiment préparer à manger avec ça?

- Oui. Elle va tout mélanger, préparer son "plat" et puis après elle va passer à table. J'espère que Tatsuki rentrera du boulot avant...

- C'qui Tatsuki?

- Une amie du collège, depuis que le frère d'Orihime est partit étudier dans un grand restaurant gastronomique européen elle vient apporter à manger à Orihime. Elle veut lui faire la surprise de préparer "un bon petit plat" pour son retour. Elle a commencé à mélanger les divers ingrédients et à les manger lorsque son frère c'est retrouvé à l'hôpital après un accident.

- T'as l'air bien au courant.

- Mon père a une clinique, c'est là que le frère d'Orihime à été soigné.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en parlant de tout et de rien, Ichigo s'appuyait sur Grimmjow par moment. Lorsqu'il furent rentrés, le bleuté récupéra ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il avait, sans le savoir, partagée avec sa nouvelle proie. Ils échangèrent leurs mails (au Japon ce n'est pas des numéros de tél. mais des adresses mail, ils ont un système bizarre que j'ai pas bien commpris) et Grimmjow partit dans la nuit malgré les protestations d'Ichigo. Ichigo lui avait bien dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de dormir dans le canapé comme lors de la nuit précédente mais le bleuté avait préféré se rendre chez un ami.

Ichigo était couché dans son "canapé-où-il-avait-dormi-la-nuit-précédente" qu n'était autre que son lit. Il avait préféré raconter à Grimmjow qu'il lui avait laissé le lit et avait lui même dormi dans le canapé. Qu'aurait pensé le bleuté s'il avait appris que son bienfaiteur l'était de plusieurs façons?

"Je n'aurais vraiment pas du le soulager hier, maintenant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir violé. N'empêche quel corps! Des muscles saillants, une peau caramel pâle à la texture satinée, des cheveux azur sauvages, une belle friandise..."

Grimmjow était lui aussi couché dans un lit, il entendait le bruit de la télé et entendait le rire d'Il Forte de temps en temps. Son esprit vagabondait en attendant que vienne le sommeil, il repensa au noiraud.

"J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez lui finalement, j'aurais pu le reluquer peinard là-bas. Sa peau couleur crème qui à l'air rugueuse et épaisse, parcourue de zébrures plus claires. Cette peau électrisée sous mes caresses, rendue humide par ma salive, à la senteur entêtante... J'aimerai le toucher, qu'il me touche et qu'il m'appartienne. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le revoir..."

Ils s'endormirent tous deux en écoutant, par le plus pur des hasards(voyez par là l'auteur écoute ... en finissant ce chapitre dans la chambre d'un hôtel Ibis de Paris) , "Home Again" d'Elton John.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai voulu vous faire un chapitre que je posterai à Paris. Il fait donc plus ou moins 2000 mots de plus que le "vrai premier". J'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je réponds toujours.

Je cherche toujours un/une bêta donc n'hésitez pas à me demander, si vous êtes intéresse(e)s envoyez moi un MP. A dans un certain temps (chapitre 3 pas encore commencé, au moins deux semaines d'attentes).


End file.
